The Night That Could Change It All
by SummerNights2008
Summary: Troyella and Chylor with China  Chad and Tina. Tina  Cheerleader. Can Troy take Gabi's virginity after the school dance? Will Chad stop being a player? R & R.
1. Spaced Out

Troy sat at his computer just staring at the screen with nothing to do. He hated Friday nights when he had nothing to do, it wasn't basketball season and Gabi was studying with Taylor. Troy signed onto AIM thinking that no one would be on but to his surprise Gabi, Taylor, Chad, and Jason were all signed on. Troy messaged Gabi.

TroyBoy: How are you and Taylor on at the same time?

GabiGirl: Troy it's 9:00, I was home like a hour ago. LoL.

Troy looked at the computer clock and was surprised. He did not know he spaced out for that long when he was thinking about Gabi and the dance. The Spring dance, the big dance of the year witch he wanted to ask Gabi to but was not sure if he should ask her. And it might not seem like a big deal but there was something that everyone always did after the dance, hooked up. And Troy as not if he could take Gabi's virginity from her.

GabiGirl: Troy are you there?

Troy had spaced out again.

TroyBoy: Yeah sorry, I was just thinking.

GabiGirl: Are you ok? Is there something on your mind?

TroyBoy: No, Im fine.

GabiGirl: Ok, just message me if you want to talk.

And the conversation was ended at that, at least for now.

Troy started to space out again just thinking till he snapped from them at the sound that the computer made when someone messaged him. Troy focused in on the screen and looked at the screen name and it showed that Chad had messaged him.

Chadster: Hey, so what's the update on you and Gabi, are you going to the dance with her?

A/N: Ok so I kinda left you hanging but the next chapter will be up soon, it will be or start of the PG-13 chapter.


	2. Man To Man

_Troy started to space out again just thinking till he snapped from them at the sound that the computer made when someone messaged him. Troy focused in on the screen and looked at the screen name and it showed that Chad had messaged him._

_Chadster: Hey, so what's the update on you and Gabi, are you going to the dance with her?_

TroyBoy: I havent asked her yet.

Chadster: Dude, just do it already,

TroyBoy: Chad you know going to the dance with Gabi means up sleeping together and im not sure if either of us are ready for that.

Chadster: Dude, your not even a virgin…Thanks to me. I totally scored that cheerleader for you.

TroyBoy: Can we not talk about that. And it's not me im worried about Gabi.

Chadster: Dude, even I would tap that. So what's the problem?

TroyBoy: I really care about her and im afraid I can't…I just don't want to take that from her.

Chadster: Whatever dude im going with Taylor, and im having no draw backs at all.

TroyBoy: But I thought you were hooking up with that cheerleader Tina.

Chadster: I am, and I did, but that's just on the side, its no big deal.

TroyBoy: I think you hook up enough for the both of us.

Chadster: I have to go dude.

TroyBoy: Why? You don't have a computer curfew.

Chadster: Tina's here.

TroyBoy: But you already hooked up with her in the locker room today.

Chadster: So, im a horney guy. What do you expect?

TroyBoy: Whatever just make sure you wrap it before you tap it. LoL.

Chadster: LoL dude bye.


	3. Chad Hooks Up

Troy rolled his eyes. Chad was such a player. Troy could never what Chad did, it just didn't seem right. But as for Chad it was just a part of who he was.

Tina walked up to Chad's bedroom. "Hey Basketball Boy." Tina said leaning on the opening to the room. Chad's parents were not home they were at a Jazz festival in New York. And Chad had the house to himself. "Well hello there my little cheerleader." Chad said.

Troy's was right across the street from Chad's house. And you could see right though each others bedroom windows. And with Chad still signed on Troy thought that once they were having fun he would get a good laugh.

Chad stood up and walked over to Tina and put his hands on her hips. "So I say we get down to business." Chad said and began to makeout with her. Running his hands up and down her body. Tina moaned lightly as she felt his warm strong hands run across her soft skin. She pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss lightly on his neck sending tingles down his spine. While she kissed his neck he worked on there pants. Tina's jeans fell to the floor and she stepped out of them and began to kiss the other side of his neck gently as he dropped his pants. The moans escaping from both of there throats were starting to grow louder.

Troy kept looking out his window and through Chad's trying to see what was going on, he like to watch anyway. He had to admit Tina was really hot.

Next both Chad and Tina's shirts were off. Tina ran her hands down Chad's chest and abs. "If you only knew how much I want you right now." Tina said. "Oh promise me I have an idea." Chad said and looked her over. At that moment Troy messaged Chad.

TroyBoy: Dude just do it already.

Chad of course ignored it considering him and Tina were caught up in a pretty heated makeout session. Full of passion and fire. Chad had done this kind of thing enough to know how to do everything perfectly. Troy messaged Chad again.

TroyBoy: Finally.

Tina backed up to the bed and laid down while Chad crawled onto of her and kissed her all over her body. Their moans were growing louder by the second. Once Chad kissed her all over they both took off the rest of there clothes and went to it. At this point Troy was laughing his ass off because he kept sending messages like…

**A/N: Ok so I will update soon. Hope you like it so far. **


End file.
